


It's My Secret

by MissMason123



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Langst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shance Fluff 2017, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week 2017, hoo boy, technically, this is an angsty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMason123/pseuds/MissMason123
Summary: June 7th: First/Last"As advanced as humanity was, and as much as they said endotypes didn’t define a person, there was still the obvious stigma behind each one. Any omega in a position of power had been accused of bribery. Any alpha seen to be stepping back as leaders were deemed unfit to breed; unfit to carry the title of alpha. So escaping to space seemed to fit Lance just fine."Written for Shance Fluff Week, thanks to the guys at shancefluffweek.tumblr.com for organising this!





	It's My Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I have a terrible habit of getting these out really late... Whoops :P. Here's the prompt for 7th June, "First/Last". Enjoy, and let me know what you thought in the comments!

As advanced as humanity was, and as much as they said endotypes didn’t define a person, there was still the obvious stigma behind each one. 

Any omega in a position of power had been accused of bribery. 

Any alpha seen to be stepping back as leaders were deemed unfit to breed; unfit to carry the title of alpha. 

So escaping to space seemed to fit Lance just fine. 

The unassuming alpha was what he nicknamed himself. For all intents and purposes, he was a beta. His monthly administration of suppressants for his ruts made sure his hormones regulated themselves to prevent sudden surges. He even had a perfumed body wash that masked his natural scent. 

No one knew he was an alpha. And they didn’t need to know.

XxXxXxX 

Lance’s skin was beginning to crawl. Like something was trying to get out from underneath it. He tapped his spoon against the edge of his plate, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

“Lance? You okay?” Shiro called over. He frowned at the other man, noting the way he was staring at his plate of food goo but doing nothing with it. The sound of his name seemed to shake Lance from his daze. “Yeah. I’m fine.” He said quickly, pushing his spoon into the goo before grinning goofily across the table at him. 

Thinking no more of it, Shiro got up from the table, his own plate empty. He walked past the blue paladin on his way out, the draft created when doing so brought with it a slight smell of the ocean. 

He almost stopped, ready to question it, but chose not to. He wasn’t even sure where the smell had come from in the first place.

XxXxXxX 

Lance only got more fidgety during the day, Shiro noticed. He never really was still, but he moved as if there was something itching at every fibre of his being. 

All the paladins were in the training deck, working on their hand-to-hand combat, when it happened. The black and blue paladins had paired off, Shiro being more likely to point out mistakes but then also provide ways to correct them. 

Lance had successfully dodged a kick aimed at his chest, grabbing the trailing ankle as he did. Pulling on it sent Shiro face first onto the floor. Normally they’d end there with Lance shouting about his victory before starting another match. 

However this time, the blue paladin all but dove onto the other man, pinning him completely to the floor. When he attempted to get up, Lance let out a low growl. 

It was then when Shiro put two and two together. The smell at breakfast that morning; the constant movement; and now the growling. “Lance. Lance listen to me,” he spoke softly, trying not to alert the other paladins. “You need to calm down, and then we need to talk.” 

But it seemed his words weren’t going through to Lance, the animalistic hind brain taking over all logical thought processes. He leaned forward, pressing his nose against the scent gland on the side of the black paladin’s neck. Another growl, this time louder. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro saw Keith look over. The red paladin started to move towards them, but stopped when Shiro lifted his hand up as if to say, “ _Let me handle this.”_  

“Lance…” He tried again, turning his head around to at least see the boy pinning him down out of the corner of his eye. “This isn’t you. Come back to us.” Shiro’s own alpha scent, usually musky and overpowering in small spaces, washed over the other man. He hoped that would calm him down. 

Lance blinked as the scent registered with him. His eyes seemed to clear and he hurriedly sat up, hand pressed over his nose and mouth. “Shiro… I… I’m sorry, I-” He scrambled to get up, running out of the training deck. 

As the doors slid shut, Keith finally made his way over to the black paladin. “What was that all about?” He asked, helping the taller man off the floor. 

“I think Lance has been hiding something from us… Something quite big…” 

XxXxXxX 

Escaping the training deck had been his first priority. He’d accidently outed himself to Shiro, and in one of the most animalistic ways possible. He wanted to slam his head against the wall. 

“Stupid… Stupid!” Lance muttered to himself, eventually slowing his pace down to a gentle jog. “Just calm down…” He came to his bedroom, sliding his hand over the control panel and entering the room. 

He was so careful; how could this have happened? He made sure he restocked on his body wash when they visited the space mall. He was never late when it came to taking his… 

The suppressants. 

They only lasted a month. He’d managed to find some when he’d gone to a swap moon with Coran, but that’d been a few months ago and there wasn’t a lot in the packet. 

The itching under his skin made sense now, it was the flood of hormones through his blood stream causing it. 

A knock at the door startled him and he twisted around as it opened. “Shiro, I-” 

“You didn’t need to hide this from us,” Shiro hung back in the doorway, unsure of whether to step inside or not. “You know we’d accept you.” 

Lance sat down on the edge of his bed, staring down at the floor. “Maybe I… I was scared. To look at me, you wouldn’t say ‘alpha’ would you?” He laughed darkly. “I’m no alpha.” 

It took all of three strides for Shiro to cross the room and sit beside the other male. He pulled him tightly to his chest, hand running softly over his hair. “You are. Just as much as I am. Why would you-?” 

“I’m not a natural leader, not like you.” Lance cut off. The dam holding everything back broke then. “Deemed unfit to carry the title of alpha, unfit to breed. I thought it was best to hide it.” He buried his face into the other man’s shoulder. 

They sat in silence for a long time, words not needing to be spoken. Shiro’s scent mingled with Lance’s; the whole room smelling like a greenhouse sitting on the coast. 

The black paladin’s hand never stilled on the other’s hair, the repetitive movement calming to him. “Was this your first time telling someone about your endotype?” He felt him nod against his shoulder, but he never lifted his head completely. 

“Do you want me to tell the others?” A shake of his head. 

“Will you tell them in your own time?” A nod. 

“That’ll be the last time you’ll have to do it. You don’t have to worry about the things people on Earth would say about you.” He pulled Lance gently back by his shoulders, a small reassuring smile on his face. 

“You’re Lance. The blue paladin of Voltron. That’s all you need to be to the universe.” 

Lance sniffled lightly, wiping his nose with the edge of his sleeve. “Thank you Shiro…”

**Author's Note:**

> Another cop out ending, it seems I can't write those either. If anyone's interested in knowing, I was thinking of writing Shiro as an omega but I improvise when I write so that didn't fit into it as well as Alpha!Shiro did. Then again, I was going to write smut for this one as well, but I wussed out on that too XD


End file.
